Friday with apples
by ILoveMyToboeXtsume
Summary: A JOKE LEMON  Ryuk is sent on a mission by light. We all know how Ryuk doesnt, and never works with or for any human, right? but what if he would like the outcome?...FEATURING RABECCA BLACK. RABECCA BLACK.


FRIDAY WITH APPLES

Esthahaha and Aurora-

(a Ryuk & Rebecca black lemon)

Rebecca laughed as she pounced down the stairs. Her parents were out to dinner, and she was home alone. She saw a small piece of paper stuck in her mail slot. When Rebecca peered down, she felt the need to pick it up. The small note read

"Don't look behind you, my beloved..

my disgusting beloved...

my disgusting adolescent minor.."

She felt chills as she turned to face the beast breathing down her neck. Their closeness scared her, and the sight was effecting her deeply. The monster's clothing clinged tightly to his flesh, his hair spiked up, and he wasn't touching the floor. His accessories seemed that of what some one would think a demon would carry.

"Hello, Rebecca Black." The thing boomed. "My name is Ryuk, I'm a shinigami. Long story short, you've pissed off and disgusted more than 2,319,918 people...so... Ya gotta go."

Rebecca's stomach curled, but she showed no fear. Ryuk could sense this, so He quickly put his face closer, and groped her with a bony hand. Rebecca gasped, and questioned what had just happened.

Her random, convenient, walking problems prevented her from escaping his grasp.

"Are you afraid?" … "Im gonna choke you...Kukukukuku..."

Ryuk moved his large hand from her breast to her neck, and tightened his grip as she tilted her head back in pain. Ryuk threw her against the wall, and quickly grabbed ahold of her again.

Ryuk rested his lips by her ear, and whispered.

"...do you feel me mind raping you?.."

Ryuk's never-ending smile opened, and he slid his tongue on her cheek like an animal.

He backed his head up, and widened his eyes to go with his smirk.

"Your sweat...tastes like apples..."

Ryuk pulled back and laughed hysterically, ignoring his victim.

"I feel as excited as Micheal Jackson when he got his inflatable children, hyuk hyuk."

Ryuk jumped back to Rebecca's legs, grabbed her by the ankles, and dragged her to the dining room, throwing her aggressively onto the conveniently large table. Ryuk laughed in her face.

"I will rape you so hard I'll be able to use your insides as a bag for my apples."

Rebecca's head had hit the table, and was in a daze. Her mind was fuzzy, and all she could do was take in what was happening to her.

"Hey, applesauce, Do you know what today is?"

Ryuk grasped her chest with both hands, intentionally hurting her, and making her scream in the middle of her answer.

"fri-DAY..gah.!."

Meanwhile, at the neighbor's

"fri-DAY..gah!.."

The family, just sitting down to dinner, froze in shock.

"Oh shit! Rebecca's remaking 'Friday!'" The dad shrieked in horror. "Get in the storm cellar! This might take awhile..."

Horriefied people from miles around took cover as they heard the screams of 'Friday'.

Back in Rebecca's home

Ryuk pulled rebecca's dark purple shirt off, and laughed maniacally, scaring her, and forcing her to scream in freight. Rebecca's shirt lie on the edge of the table, her face was red, she was laying helpless on the table, and Ryuk was panting in excitement. Ryuk could not contain himself, this was too much to handle, and his pants were tight. And getting tighter. Ryuk found this perfectly fine ; Some one has pissed off another people, they happen to be a girl, and Ryuk hadn't touched anything sexually in eons.

Ryuk pulled them up, and crashed her legs away from each other, spreading them, pulling her thigh muscles. Making her knees slam the table, (pregnancy style) but bounce back up. Ryuk saw Rebecca's skinny jeans split. Right in the crotch area too. His brain pulsed, and other parts of him pulsed harder. Ryuk had a pain in his pants, and couldn't take it any more. Ryuk slid off his tight, almost unremovable, pants, and stared happily at the female child cringing in horror at him. Rebecca didn't move, couldn't move, but was crying on the inside to do it. But her head hurt too bad to do anything but scream like a child in a meat grinder.

Rebecca screamed, yelled and cried as hard as she could as Ryuk pulled on her skin, and tried very hard to freak her out. He Leaned over her, stuck in a trance of thoughts of what he was going to do to her next. Ryuk snickered slightly, and ducked his head to her neck, feeling around with his sharp tongue. Rebecca held in her scared, but pleasured moans, but once The demon got to a soft spot, she couldn't hold it in.

"what's this, child?"

Ryuk widened his crazy smile, and bit down onto her neck with his many sharp teeth, breaking skin, and spreading blood on the table, and anywhere it happened to touch.

Meanwhile, at the neighbor's

Huddled in their storm cellar, the small family began praying for their lives but were confused a moment when they heard a very different sound.

"GOD DAMNIT! NOW THE BITCH WANTS TO BE A PORN STAR!" The father screamed in complete rage. His family, even more afraid, just kept right on praying while he began searching for his shotgun. "Okay.." He calmly said. "I cant take this anymore, I will kill you all and join you shortly in hell."

Back in rebecca's house (again)

Rebecca began enjoying the attention she was receiving from the unearthly beast, for she hadn't ever received anything similar. Ryuk's pains groan that came out of ryuk's mouth sent shivers down rebecca's spine. Ryuk rested his sharp pointer finger on the rim of her pants, and roughly ripped a way for himself to enter. The female was confused, and her body ; even more. Rebecca's shirt was now removed, her pants and underwear ripped, and her neck bleeding. Ryuk shoved his lanky self inside her quickly, and thrusted his boney hips so they touched her's. Rebecca's female parts were in pain, and she screamed horribly, but at some point turned it into moans. Ryuk continued his growls, biting, and thrusting until his body shook. Ryuk pulled himself from the child's body and ripped some flesh of her shoulder off, onto the floor.

Rebecca lay, paralyzed on the table, glasses and plates broken, and blood and sweat all over the white table cloth. Ryuk climbed onto the female's chest, and giggled.

"Don't get too comfortable. I am going to kill you, remember?"

Ryuk threw the naked teen across the room, and began ripping into her thick flesh. He sliced into her first layer, and broke every tender bone he came into contact with. Ryuk smirked, and ripped through her muscles, and organs. Rebecca lay in a pool of blood, her flesh ripped open, and unrecognizable. Her mom got the shcok of her life.


End file.
